


sweet company

by Colordrained



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hugging, M/M, Normal Castiel, Normal Dean, Normal Life, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: "Sorry to bother. I made too many cookies, I don't know what to do with 'em all. You wanna take these off my hands?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy! i haven't written in so long :)

There's a soft knock on the door of room 204 at 7:45pm. Castiel checks the peep-hole, not expecting company. Distorted through the glass but pretty as ever is his neighbor, Dean, who's looking at the floor and shuffling his feet. Castiel unlocks his door, offering a grin as Dean's head whirls up.

"Hi," Dean says.

Castiel huffs out a laugh, "Hello, 206." 

"Yeah," Dean rubs the back of his head and looks to his hand, where an overflowing plate of chocolate chip cookies sits. "Sorry to bother. I made too many cookies, I don't know what to do with 'em all. You wanna take these off my hands?" He shrugs.

Castiel looks between his neighbor and the cookies a couple times before gingerly extending his arms, "Uh, I uh—thanks. Thank you. I don't need them but I'd love to have them," he offers a small smile. Dean grins back, a little half-heartedly. 

"Y'alright?" Cas asks, taking the plate. 

Dean blinks and takes a breath, "Yeah, yeah. Was just worried for a minute I'd be the owner, and consumer, of four dozen cookies." He gives a full smile, one that makes Castiel want to swoon.

"A terrible thing that would be," Castiel laughs. 

There's a beat of silence where they just look. 

"Welp," Dean pivots towards his own door, "Thanks for helping me out, neighbor." 

Castiel nods, "Anytime. Thanks again." 

Dean shoots finger-guns at him with a grin, turning, and after a few steps, disappearing into room 206. 

Castiel looks at the hallway for a moment, then closes his door, moves to set the plate on his counter, and takes a deep breath. He picks up a cookie and delights in the homey scent, takes a bite, closes his eyes, and enjoys. 

— —  
— —

The second time Dean shows up with a plateful of cookies it's at 10:30pm two weeks later, and Cas is curious. 

"Macadamia nut?"

"Mhmm. And white chocolate, of course," Dean replies.

Cas extends a hand to take the plate, but also cocks an eyebrow. He takes a breath, "So—"

"I know it's later. I'm sorry," Dean looks...sad. His eyes are heavy. 

"No, no," Castiel goes to set the plate on his counter, then quickly returns to his front door, "I was just watching a movie. It's okay, I promise." 

Dean nods once, then takes a breath, "I—"

"Dean. Thank you for the cookies, you don't need to explain yourself." 

Dean nods, brings a hand up to rub over his own face, "Thanks for being a cool neighbor." 

Cas smiles, reaches out and pats Dean once on the shoulder. He withdraws then, hoping he didn't overstep, "Get some good rest, Dean." 

Dean nods, "You too, Cas." 

— —  
— —

"Snickerdoodles. Cinnamon sounded good."

Castiel nods slowly, almost positive there's an unspoken motive here (which he prays be romantic), "Dean...most people just make a dozen cookies. Do you...don't misunderstand, I like them very much, I just—"

"I bake when I, uh," Dean sighs and plays with his hair, "When I get sad. Or, down, or, whatever you wanna call it. Just feels productive, ya know?" He looks expectingly at a caught-off-guard-Castiel. "I'm not focused and I end up making batches much larger than I intend, and it's," He lets his hands fall to his side, "You seem nice. Figure I'd make the best of it." 

"Oh," Cas looks gently at him. "Do you...want to talk about it? About whatever's wrong?" 

Dean looks vacantly to his right, bites his lip, finally looks back at Cas, "Not really. I mean..."

Castiel grins, "You don't have to defend that answer. Just thought I'd offer." 

"Yeah," Dean nods, shrugs, "I, uh. I mean, if you wanted to like, watch a movie or something though, I wouldn't object." 

Castiel's eyebrows raise, "Sure, sure, yeah. Here-" he steps back to nudge his door open, "come on in." 

Dean steps tentatively in, looks around the place. It's cozy: dimmed lights, woven wall decor, incense.

"You know we're not allowed to have candles or anything in here," Dean smirks, following Cas to the living room. 

Castiel chuckles, "Don't you tell on me, Dean Winchester." He looks back at Dean with a playful smile. 

He sets the cookies down on the coffee table, moves the throw blanket on the couch so Dean can sit. 

"Want a drink? Water, tea, beer, wine?" 

"Tea actually sounds kinda nice," Dean sinks into the sofa, watches Castiel move to the stove, "Thank you, I appreciate this." 

Castiel looks over at him, filling up the kettle, "It's no problem. I enjoy company," He sets two tea cups on the counter, waiting for water to boil, "And I owe you for the cookies." 

Dean smiles, "Have they been good, I hope? I don't usually taste test 'em till the next day." 

"Very," Cas saunters over to join him on the couch, the legs of his sweat pants tucked under his stripe-socked heels as he walks.

Castiel grabs the remote as he sits, "What should we watch? I have Netflix and pay-per-view." 

Dean hums for a second, "I know this isn't helpful, but how 'bout you pick? My head's a little," Dean's hands contort near his temples, "messy."

Castiel nods. He thumbs through pay-per-view channels and settles on Titanic, "This okay? I know it's the longest movie known to man, but—"

"S'perfect. Always a classic," Dean curls his legs up, grabs the blanket on the arm of the sofa and drapes it over his legs and Cas's feet, "M'stealing this for the movie." 

Cas laughs gently, "Go right ahead. I'll grab another one from my room." 

Castiel gets up to make their tea, retrieves a blanket from his room. When they're finally settled under blankets, tea in hand, Cas hits play on the movie and says quietly, "if you change your mind and want to talk at all just tell me," he glances over at the other man, "I'm good at listening and poor at casting judgement." 

Dean smiles, eyes crinkled, "Thanks, man. I'll letcha know." 

And so they watch Jack and Rose fall in love, and their toes touch a bit through the blankets. The Titanic hasn't even began sinking when Dean sighs and says, "I may doze off if I stay any longer."

Castiel grins and stands to his feet, hitting the pause button on the remote, "Well, I would offer my couch to sleep on but that seems a little silly when your own bed is," he points to the wall next door. 

Dean chuckles, "Yeah...and I don't mean to chicken out with the movie or anything, I just—"

"No, It's okay. I told you It was my bad for picking a three hour long film." 

Dean smiles and stretches when he stands up, showing a strip of skin that Castiel undoubtedly notices. 

Cas puts their teacups in the sink, follows Dean to the front door. Dean turns around when he's in the hall, looks at Cas with sincerity, "Thank you. You're too nice to me." 

Castiel shakes his head and smiles, "No, Dean, I'm not. Goodnight." 

Dean grins, "Night, Cas."

— —  
— —

It's dead winter, now, and the air in the apartment hallway is bitter. When there's a knock at 1am, Cas knows it's Dean. He rubs his eyes and pads to the door.

It's a plate of chocolate chip this time, and Dean's eyes are a sad, angry red. 

"Woah," Cas's brows furrow, "What's—Dean?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's one in the morning, I just, I didn't know what to _do_ , Cas, I can't stop crying." 

Dean looks pathetic, beat down to where his own shoulders can't even support the weight of him. Cas takes the plate in one hand, opens his door with his foot, and puts his other hand around Dean's side to usher him in.

He sets the plate down quickly, puts on a kettle of water—tea is good for things like this. Dean leans against the counter and resists eye contact, "I know this is a shitty thing to do, to just come knock on your door when I'm sad and never just casually visit or whatever, I know it's a poor excuse of a friendship or," he waves a hand, "I don't know. You're _here_ , and you're _nice_ , and when I'm sad you're just—"

"Dean, I am not bullshitting you when I say this is okay. It's okay." 

Dean looks up at him, cheeks wet. 

"Why are you nice to me?" 

Cas laughs, "Dean, Dean, Dean," he walks to the other man, leans on the counter by him, "Because you're nice. Because I enjoy your company and would like to be friends. And friends help friends."

Dean buries his head in his hands, leaning over the counter top on his elbows, "Ugh. I'm still sorry."

Cas smiles a little smile as Dean pulls himself up to stand. Dean smiles back weakly, then he's leaning in for a hug, and Cas's breath catches,

"Oh."

"Can I just—just for a minute? Sorry," Dean mutters.

"Yeah, no. It's fine."

Cas holds him. Deans hands rest around Cas's waist and Cas's rest on his shoulders. Castiel can hear Dean's breath, feel his heartbeat in his chest. Castiel thrills.

Still in the embrace, Dean speaks low and quiet, "I know this is kinda unexpected but I really appreciate it." 

Cas just hums in agreement, hoping this truly lasts an eternity. About thirty seconds more into the silence, Castiel gets ballsy. He puts a hand at the nape of Dean's neck, starts toying with the fine hairs there. Dean relaxes.

"S'nice," Dean says, and Cas barely makes out the phrase. 

They hug for a long while. When it breaks, they don't really speak and Dean heads for the sofa. Cas makes tea and Dean flips through channels in a comfortable silence. 

Castiel brings over the tea cups, sits across the couch from Dean, "It's green tea. Refreshing, I thought." 

Dean nods as he sips. "Thank you." 

He looks at Cas, then, "I... I do wanna be friends. Like, we should actually hang out sometime when I'm not all...like this." 

Castiel nods, "We shall, then." 

Their gazes return to the television, but Castiel continues to address him, "The invitation to talk about whatever's going on still exists, you know. If you think it'd help."

Dean nods slowly though he knows Castiel doesn't see it, "I just...It's just...my brother, Sammy, he graduated from fucking—from fucking _Stanford_ last saturday and I didn't even know until—it's Tuesday, Cas. It's fuckin' tuesday," his voice cracks and he looks at the other man now. He's got tears in his eyes. "I wasn't at my brother's college graduation. He decided to graduate in the winter instead of the summer and I...," he pauses, "I haven't even seen the kid since the end of his sophomore year. A _a year and a half_ , Cas. Fuck," he shakes his head and takes a sip of tea, "in conclusion," he shrugs, "I'm a real shitty brother." 

Cas inhales and exhales. "That is a shitty situation," he agrees, "But I refuse to believe you're a shitty brother." 

"Castiel, just because you think I'm nice and I've made you cookies doesn't mean I'm a god damn saint," Dean puts his head in his palm. 

"No. I'm just saying, give yourself credit where it's due. Apologize, move forward. Go see your brother next week, call him, something. You're, what, 26? You have time for amends, Dean." 

Dean sighs, "I know. I know, you're right. Just feels shitty right now." 

"That, I understand." 

There's a chunk of silence and then Dean is shifting on the couch, and as Cas looks at him he realizes Dean is, oh, okay—Dean curls up to Cas's chest, eyes blinking up, legs slotting, hands rested gently on Cas's abdomen.

Cas must look surprised as Dean sits up some, "Have I misread the—"

"No. No, you haven't," Cas assures with a bit of a grin he can't conceal, touches Dean's shoulder to ease him back down. 

Dean's eyes close, "Can we just lay here for a little?" 

Cas practically beams, "Yes, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> (assume they make out after cuddle time is over)
> 
> comments mean the world! 
> 
> i hope to start posting again at least once weekly B)


End file.
